Dream On
by Miss Madd
Summary: Well… just a set of flashbacks leading to the end, some cannon some not, set to ‘Dream On’ by Aerosmith. Slight onesided NaruSasu and Sasunaru and you thought you’d get away from my yaoi! HAHAHAAngst, character death


Sloth: Dream On

By: Amanda Arcand

A/N: Just an angst little Naruto fic I thought up. AU I guess, since the ting hasn't ended yet. Set after Sasuke leaves Konoha. First Naruto fic. n

Summary: Well… just a set of flashbacks leading to the end, some cannon some not, set to 'Dream On' by Aerosmith. Slight one-sided Naru/Sasu and Sasu/naru (and you thought you'd get away from my yaoi! HAHAHA)

ANGST!

CHARACTER DEATH!

_Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face gettin clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by like dust to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

A six year old Naruto stared into the mirror, running his fingers over the scars that covered his cheeks. Why had the other kids been mean to him? He didn't understand it… All he had wanted to do was play.

But, that was the way. He was a monster. He knew that. You could only be called one so much before you believe it, after all. No one would ever care… No one would ever respect him.

Staring up at the adults that had gathered around the town square, he looked up at the man talking at the podium. What was he called…?

Hokage?

Yes, that was it.

He looked on in awe as the people around him silenced whatever they had been doing and stilled. They watched the man reverently. As if he was someone important.

A grin formed over Naruto's face.

HE would be Hokage, too, some day!

_I know what nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know its everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win_

Naruto glared up at Kiba as he pushed himself up, panting.

Like Hell he was going to let Dog Breath be Hokage!

Struggling to his feet, he clenched his fist.

He was top dog around here. And presently told Kiba that and proceeded to kick his ass_._

Half my life is in books written pages  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
You know its true  
All the things come back to you

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he laid there, dark eyes shaded partly by his long black locks. They were by the river, it was hot, the sun shown in his eyes.

He didn't give a damn.

Glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke snipped, "What are you lookin' at, Dobe?"

"Nothing, Teme!" Naruto snapped back, fighting a rising blush, scratching the back of his head as he turned to stare out across the river.

_  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if its just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

Naruto glared at the damned Snake man, eyes burning red. He had hurt Sasuke. HIS Sasuke! He would pay.

He would pay dearly.

A shudder ran through his spine as he pushed himself up from the floor roughly, gasping.

And thanking the Gods that Gaara of the Sand had already dragged Sasuke from the forest back towards Konoha.

Because he knew he couldn't beat this snake man. Not as a human. Not while the others were there, in danger of the kitsune. Not while they were in danger of him.

With a thunderous roar of anger, his humanity snapped and the bars to Kyubi's cage burst and the fox leapt forth, taking over the body of his host.

_Dream on, dream on  
Dream yourself a dream come true  
Dream on, dream on  
Dream until your dream come true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on..._

"I'll become Hokage, believe it!"

"A real ninja always keeps his word!"

"You can't be Hokage, because I'M going to be Hokage!"

"BELIEVE IT!"

_  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if its just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

It was his fault. If he hadn't run off to that damn snake, it wouldn't have happened. No one said this, but they all knew it. In the end, it was all anyone knew.

Life was the same. No one seemed to notice the lack of mischief in the town. Well, no one except those he had touched. And they had been so many. So many lives changed by a foxy grin and clear, cerulean eyes.

Eyes they would never see again.

Sasuke slammed his fist against the ground, a broken sob threatening to overtake him. No. He would not cry. Shinobi. Did. Not. Cry.

They didn't, damn it!

So… why was he crying now?

He glared at the grave bitterly, tears streaking down his pale cheeks.

"Damn… Dobe…"

There had been no bodies left. Only ashes. The old pervert had said his specialty would be wind, but, in the end, his true specialty--his own original technique--had been that of fire.

Kitsune fire.

They had seen the blaze even here, in Konoha.

The forest was destroyed.

The same forest the fox had nearly destroyed sixteen years earlier.

And, even here, he had heard that stupid blonde yell out, "Kamikaze Fox Fire no Jutsu!"

Suicide fire.

A funeral for him, his brother, and the snake.

There had been no bodies.

Just ash.

Bleak…

Black…

Ash.

Kakashi had told them, his own eye distant, that it had been a suicide mission to start off with. Two would-be Shinobi, one a deathly loyal kitsune, one a previous Tanuki loyal to none but the Kitsune had taken off in the night.

No guards had seen them.

No one knew until Gaara had dragged him into the hospital to be healed.

No one, not even Gaara, knew the fox was about to die.

And it had all been his fault.

In the end, he had killed his best friend. The one he fell in love with, but had never told.

Yesterday, he had been alive.

Today, buried.

He had killed his best friend.

His red eye could see anything, could copy anything...

He never used it.

He looked down at his wrist where the blood flowed freely.

He smiled.

"I'm coming, Dobe…"

_Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if its just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

Sasuke Uchiha died one day after the death of Naruto Uzumaki. The village elders claimed it was a murder by another clan, ANBU even.

No one believed them.

In the end, Naruto and Sasuke laid together, side by side, for all eternity.

---

sniffles yeah…. The end. lol


End file.
